


She said...What?

by AnitaB



Series: San Fran with a badge [2]
Category: Alcatraz (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a raging Doc/Rebecca fan and the finale tried to kill me.  So I had to fix it.  Rebecca survived in my other Alcatraz fic "Coming Back" and sometime between that fic and this one, their relationship changed dramatically.  They'd both say for the better. Doc/Rebecca shippy ahead. On with the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She said...What?

Title: She said… What?

Author: AnitaB

Author's notes: I own nothing from Alcatraz and make no money. I'm a raging Doc/Rebecca fan and the finale tried to kill me. So I had to fix it. Rebecca survived in my other Alcatraz fic "Coming Back" and sometime between that fic and this one, their relationship changed dramatically. They'd both say for the better. Doc/Rebecca shippy ahead. On with the show.

She said… What?  
By AnitaB

"I meant it, you know..." The papers in her hands currently held her attention, just long enough for Rebecca's brain to realize that she had no idea what Doc was talking about. She dragged her eyes off the prisoner's letters and found Doc had abandoned his stack of letters to pull his chair up alongside hers. His hand was lying on the table, palm up and waiting. Rebecca found her fingers sliding through his before her brain had caught up with her body. In matters such as this, her skin was always right in wanting his. She adored the way his lips curved as his eyes dropped to their joined hands.

"Of course you meant it, Doc. You never lie to me." Rebecca found herself feeling just a little cold and tugged on his hand to get closer, get warmer. "So what were you saying that you meant when I was so clearly too distracted to hear you?" 

He smiled a little wider, obeying her grip to meet her halfway. Rebecca would never, ever get enough of Doc's kiss. Tucking her fingers into the warmth of his hair, she deepened the kiss with a helpless little moan. The first thrust of his tongue came with the warmth of his fingers along the line of her jaw. And Rebecca helplessly followed the guidance of that hand further into the kiss and halfway into his lap.

And then she found herself smiling as it was his turn to make a helpless little sound. Doc pulled back just enough for a gasp of air, his hands curving around her waist to keep her in his arms. "Now I'm the distracted one. Where were we, Rebecca?"

What had he been saying before he changed her heart rate with one hand and a kiss... oh, yeah. "You meant it... something about meaning something you said." She shook her head with a smile. "You never lie to me, Doc. Of course you meant whatever you said."

"But this..." Doc leaned in for another sweet, slow kiss. Something seemed off, just a little. Doc was nervous about something. He was never this nervous when she was in his arms. "This is the first thing I ever said to you. I meant it then and I mean it more now. More every single day that I'm lucky enough to be with you." 

Rebecca searched back through years of memories, back far enough that the face she woke to every morning had been just a picture on the back of the Alcatraz books, just an image captioned on a website. She saw the comic book shop in her mind's eye, listened to the geek video game conversation again. She'd said something appropriately geeky in response, half as a joke, half serious. Then Doc had looked at her, crossed the floor to hold out a hand in introduction and say... "Diego Soto, will you marry me?" 

She felt the tightening of his arms around her at her gasp and knew he remembered that moment just as clearly as she did. Rebecca locked her eyes to the hand he held out in front of her chest, the hand that was holding a small, square box. "Doc?"

He popped the box open with a thumb and raised it higher. "I mean it, Rebecca. You were the most amazing thing I'd ever seen and if you'd said yes right then I'd have gotten you to the courthouse before you could change your mind, before I even knew your name." Doc leaned closer for a quick kiss and a low moan. "And there hasn't been a day since that I wanted to be anywhere but at your side. Please tell me that I get to stay the luckiest man in the world and become my partner in one more way." Her brain was caught between freezing and melting. Doc, Doctor Diego Soto, Alcatraz expert and her only partner, was holding her tight against his chest and proposing to her. Rebecca couldn't breathe. "Rebecca Madsen, will you marry me?"

Was she dreaming? Was she about to jerk awake in prisoner storage to Doc handing her a cup of coffee and asking what she'd found? He couldn't really mean it, could he? Doc was everything to her. Her friend, her partner, her lover. She couldn't be lucky enough that this sweet, smart, stubborn man wanted to be her husband. "Doc... tell me... tell me you mean it. Tell me I'm not crazy or dreaming."

His smile gave her heartbeat another kick. "Have I ever told you anything I didn't mean, sweetheart? Ever?" One hand came up to cup the line of her jaw, leading her in close enough for a kiss she felt all the way to her toes. "Have I ever given you any sign that I want a single damn thing in the entire world more than you?" 

No, he hadn't. Doc had spent months showing her that she was the most important thing in his world. And he had to know just how much he meant to her. "I love you, Doc, and there's nothing I want more than to be yours. Yes, Doc, I will marry you. I'd love to marry you." 

His arms tightened sharply around her, his lips catching hers. Rebecca buried both hands in his hair and happily fell into his kiss, pulling him as close as she could get him. The muscles in her arms were aching from holding on so tight, but he still wasn't close enough. "Sweetheart,"

Nope, not done kissing him yet. Rebecca pushed against the hand on her cheek, catching him into another kiss and turning in his arms to straddle his lap. She needed him, needed to feel him against every inch of her skin, needed...

That. Doc groaned against her lips, his hands clutching at her back to keep her from rocking against his body again. "Doc," She could feel him, hot and hard, and almost where she wanted him. "Doc, please." 

Now his hands were helping, not stopping, the mindless rocking of her hips. His eyes were locked on her lips, and he was leaning closer, about to kiss her again. Then a sharp sound somewhere behind her started trying to get their attention off of each other, a deliberate clearing of a throat followed by one word. "Well?"

Damnit, it was Hauser who was standing behind them. It couldn't have been Lucy, that would have been too easy. Rebecca dropped her forehead against his chest. Doc cupped the back of her head in one hand, helping her hide deeper against his ribs. "She said yes."

She said... what? Rebecca lifted her head and craned to look at Hauser over her shoulder. He was smiling. No, really, a full on curve of lips like she only ever seen him give Lucy when the man didn't think anyone else could see "Hauser? Really?"

"Someone had to drive him around to five jewelry stores while Lucy was keeping you too busy to start missing him and Archer was raiding your jewelry box for the right size." Hauser shrugged and directed his attention back to Doc. "Did we pick out a good one?" 

"She hasn't put it on yet." Doc looped an arm around her waist to keep her steady and pulled the engagement ring from the box. "What do you say, Becca? How did we do?"

Rebecca finally looked at the ring as Doc slid it onto her finger. It fit her perfectly. The band was a twist of gold and silver tones with a small but dazzlingly bright diamond cunningly trapped between the strands of metal. The ring was both simple and elegant. It laid smooth against her skin and wouldn't be a hazard for her or others at work. "It's beautiful, I love it."

"Good. Because I love you, my darling Rebecca." Doc lifted her hand to his lips, kissing and nuzzling her new ring. "And I am so happy that you said yes." He was trying to make her breathless with the touch of his lips and the wealth of emotion in his face. And he was succeeding.

Rebecca leaned in towards his lips. As long as she was going to be breathless anyway, she hadn't gotten enough kisses. 

"Well?" 

Now it was Lucy's voice all cheerful and excited, but Rebecca was just a little tired of the interruptions. Pulling back just far enough to breathe, Rebecca beat everyone to the punch. "She said yes. The ring is beautiful. Family dinner tonight at Ray's to celebrate. Now go away. I'm not done saying yes and we don't need an audience." 

Doc was laughing by the time she got back to his lips, but he was still pulling her closer and diving into the kiss. And the other laughter in the room was getting farther and farther away as Hauser and Lucy headed off … somewhere else. Anywhere else. And it was only a tiny, tiny part of her brain noticed that the conversation was on-going, and obviously involved Hauser's cellphone. "Archer? We did good. She said yes. Yes, does 8 pm work for you? Good, see you then."

Wrapping her arms tight around Doc's neck, it was Rebecca laughing into the next series of kisses. She loved her weird little family, each and every one of them. 

The End.


End file.
